One to Make
by Access Spiral
Summary: [AtoTomo] Obsession switches unexpectantly... and at times, you're just desperate.


**One to Make**

Konomi Takeshi© Although this fic is James'

**pqpq**

"Ah!"

Tomoka was raised to be a polite child. Always being told what was right and what was wrong. Tomoka knew all of it. But how was she supposed to stop herself from pointing at the good-looking diva that just sauntered into the Seigaku tennis courts as if he _owned_ the place...!

"Hyoutei's Atobe!" she screeched, resembling a hissing cat.

Atobe raised a fine eyebrow at the girl, but hadn't time to tell her off when her loud outburst gathered the attention of the others in the courts... including the Seigaku regulars. Tomoka smirked triumphantly when Tezuka calmly walked up to the tall boy, stiffly. Atobe cocked his head to the side, each light-colored strand of hair, none of them out of place, following the movement of his head with a small bounce, "Tezuka." he acknowledged in greeting.

Glasses momentarily glinting brightly in the sun, Tezuka nodded, "Atobe."

The other regular members stood behind the tall fences as they watched the two captains stand parallel from each other, not exchanging any words, simply standing there soaking in each other's presence...--

--until Tomoka's loud voice interrupted their serene moment, "What's that guy doing here anyway? Coming to Seigaku--Ah! He's coming to spy on us! Nooo! Ryoma-sama's secret moves will be discovered!"

"T-Tomo-chan..."

Atobe glanced around Tezuka to glare at the smaller, younger girl dressed in the school's uniform. He wasn't interested in being involved with such a common person, but he couldn't help but noticing the small mole that was placed underneath her eye. His hand involuntarily went up to his own and he frowned. He was always so proud of his appearance... but the very thought that he had something in common with such a simple person! It was horrible!

Tomoka turned, having noticed Atobe's gaze on her and she glared hatefully at him, "You can't take away Ryoma-sama's special skill! I, Osakada Tomoka, will stop you Hyoutei's Atobe!" She pointed a finger in his way, and Sakuno cried out and gripped her shoulder pitifully whimpering a nervous, "Tomo-chan..!"

"Oh?" A fine eyebrow raised and Atobe's perfect lips curled into a sneer, "Aren't you confident? Do you really think you can stop this Atobe from doing whatever I please?"

A fire lit up in Tomoka's narrow brown eyes and she stepped up to the tall, handsome teen, not a single moment of hesitation in her step, "I can stop you and your army. So don't you dare touch my prince!"

Seeming quite amused by this young girl, Atobe turned his attention away from her and to Echizen Ryoma, who's frown seemed to be dipping more at the corners than normal, "Is it nice to have such loving fans, Echizen?" Not fazed by Atobe's question, the young boy tipped his cap in the direction of Hyoutei's star player and smirked, "I'm sure you can answer that question for yourself, Monkey King."

Ah... clearly he was outnumbered. Tezuka seemed to notice the unfair bullying of Atobe and decided enough was enough, so he stepped in between Atobe and Echizen and sent a look of warning to Tomoka without saying anything he silenced everyone. The regular members reluctantly went back to the courts to continue with their practice, Tomoka and Sakuno--as well as the freshmen trio who had been surprisingly silent--also turned on their heels to leave, but Tomoka whirled around and childishly stuck a tongue out at the other, "I won't leave you alone the next time you come to bother my Ryoma-sama!"

And Atobe sighed. Nothing audible, but a short, breath through nose as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched the figure of the pig-tailed freshman, shrinking as she walks further away, "Seigaku's full of spunk, ah?"

**pqpq**

Atobe is type of fellow that dislikes favors. He hates doing favors and he hates asking for them. But when Tezuka had so calmly asked him to come over after practice, adding a stern "please" at the end... Atobe felt himself agreeing without hesitation. Maybe it was the respect he held for the other... or the fact that Tezuka asking something of him was, all-in-all, very rare. Like that one time he had asked him to play against Echizen, Atobe didn't find reason to say no... nor did he have the heart.

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted, facial expressions... well... this is a man that lacked such things. But Atobe could forgive that, he had a smirk that was more than beautiful enough for the two of them... so he flaunted it shamelessly as he nodded his head shortly to the boy across from him, "Tezuka... lovely weather here in Tokyo... although I had hoped you would find someplace else for us to discuss other than here. After yesterday's encounter with Seigaku students, I would like to avoid all the prying eyes."

At this Tezuka's lips twitched slightly, "I thought you liked the attention."

"Hmph," flicking a stray strand of hair from his view, Atobe wisely ignored Tezuka's comment and turned, "Come, we could talk of this somewhere else. A restaurant... or the tennis courts--"

"I did not call you for dinner or a match, Atobe."

Dark eyes flickered back to glare at the stern captain with annoyance, "I do not want a dinner or a match... not currently. Simply to get away from here before I am accused of scouting your precious freshman regular." his voice full of threat and urging. Tezuka sighed tiredly, lifting his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose and he nodded, "Very well. We'll walk while I talk."

Atobe wanted to complain. He did not want to walk when he had a perfectly fine car parked in front of the school, not even 10 feet away.

"AAH! IT'S THAT ARROGANT GUY FROM HYOTEI!"

Y'know... why walk when you can run?

Atobe was _this_ close from sprinting, not caring if Tezuka decided to follow or not. But he was a composed, cool teen, so slowly he continued his pace, ignoring the loud outburst behind him.

But his hard attempts were all foiled when the same loud voice was spouting insulting words now. Even Tezuka stopped to glance back at the girl who was being held back by four other freshmen to block her arms and hands from making anymore obsene gestures...

Atobe twitched, "Who do you think you're talking to, ah?" he took a step towards the girl who paused in her wild movements the moment he began talking. Atobe smirked, he had that sort of effect on people.

"Atobe," Tezuka called from the side slightly impatient in tone, although King Stoic's expression was as stiff as ever... Atobe turned back around, continuing his walk while Tezuka talked to him about tennis, tennis, and tennis...

**pqpq**

"Tomo-chan... this is a bad idea..." Sakuno nervously fingered the end of her hair as her best friend expertly dashed from tree to tree to car to alleyway, trying to avoid being seen by the two captains. It's been too many minutes, the boys who were following Tomoka's lead had given up halfway and left to go home, "Shh, I can't hear anything."

"Well... they're pretty far awa--" Sakuno started only to be cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She looked strangely at he friend who ignored her questioning eyes and stared at the backs of the two males in front of her with a certain light of determination on her face, "... They're turning... turning into..." she paused, tilting her head to look at the bright, neon sign of a fancy restaurant made out in rounded kanji.

"... I've got a plan."

**pqpq**

Tezuka frowned when he was lead to a cloth covered table by a neat waiter that placed menus in front of both of them, "... Atobe... I said I wasn't in the mood for dinner." The light-haired diva raised a dark eyebrow and flipped through his menu, "Well... _I am._" he flicked a wrist towards the waiter and gave him orders then turned to Tezuka who didn't even touch his menu but only glared at Atobe, "The same for the one with the wrinkles." he smirked when he caught Tezuka's eye twitch, "So you were talking about something completely pointless. And you know Tezuka, I really don't think I can go out with this plan of your's. First off--"

"Oh!" a startled cry of a young girl interrupted him, "Um... A-Atobe-san..." Ryuuzaki Sakuno stammered, looking down at her shoes and her fingers playing with her hair, "Um... there's someone looking for you in the restroom..."

Hyotei's captain raised a eyebrow at the girl who blushed when she realized he was looking at her, "Ah? In the restroom? Surely they can wai--"

"N-no! ... I mean... no. They said it was urgent... so..." she rocked her body side to side sheepishly. Atobe stared at the girl with a frown, but he sighed and pushed himself out of his chair after a moment, "If you could wait Tezuka." he turned away and walked around tables to the hall where the restrooms were. He hardly expected a hand to pop out of a storage closet and pull him in forcefully.

"What is the meaning of this!" Atobe squaked as he ran into a mop and heard the door closing behind him. He now had half the mind to just smack the person silly, but when he turned, finger twitching, he knew he really couldn't raise a hand against a girl. Osakada Tomoka smugly leaned against the door, her arms crossed across her chest and her head tilted back against her shoulder, "You messed with me for too long Hyotei's Atobe." she started, pushing herself off the door and towards the boy, invading his personal space with just one foot forward... then realized she could go any further because of the lack of room in the janitor's closet she had just pulled him into, "I don't know what kind of business you have with Ryoma-sama, but I won't let you bother him any longer!" she pushed a skinny finger into the man's chest with a fire of dedication burning in her eyes.

Atobe tossed his head, looking elegant even when he had a mop pushing up against his face, "I haven't even talked with Echizen during my last two visits!" he snarled, causing the girl to back away slightly, "Tezuka was simply asking me of a favor, first-year! You have no part in our discussion!"

Tomoka stared up at the boy, eyes wide and her face pale, "H-How dare you--!"

"_How dare you!_ Do you realize who you are talking to! I am Atobe Keigo! If you can't recall I was the one who defeated _your_ captain in our match!"

"It wasn't fair! He hurt his arm--"

"_I broke him!_"

The silence was deafening. Tomoka tried to catch her breath, her heart was racing so fast she thought the frazzled image of Atobe just before her was just a dream... a bad dream. She grasped her shirt and gulped, breathing heavily, apparently shocked. She didn't register when Atobe pushed her aside and grabbed the door handle, trying to open it but cursing in the end, "It's locked. You locked us in you idiot girl! Now are you happy!"

Tomoka glared up at him, her hands fisted at her side. Atobe looked sideways and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "... if it wasn't for your stupid obsession with Echizen. I doubt that cocky brat even knows your name. Tomo... was it?" he recalled Sakuno's shaky, 'Tomo-chan' from before.

The pigtailed girl blinked, her hands slack and eyes wide with a sense of surprise, "How... how'd you...?" she coughed into her hand lamely, "... It's Tomoka. Osakada Tomoka."

"Hmph," the boy looked away with his arms crossed over his chest, "It doesn't suit you."

_'That... jerk..._'

"But what do you find so wonderful about Echizen that you just must protect him from people? Are you guys actually dating?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, catching her blush as her fingers dug into her skirt, "No, we're not dating."

"Then why are you looking after a boy that can probably take care of himself."

Maybe it was fangirl craze, but Tomoka glanced up at the diva with a wild shine in her eyes, "Because it's always that type, the shy, quiet ones, that need someone to support them! I'm always there for Ryoma-sama!" Atobe scoffed, trying again with the doorknob that remained stubbornly locked, "Quiet maybe, but I think shy's wrong." he smirked at the girl and cocked his head to the side, "So you're dating him?"

"No, we're not dating." Tomoka grumbled, her heart sinking to her stomach at the second confession, feeling slightly pathetic.

"But he must have a girlfriend? Aren't you just being annoying then? No one likes an boyfriend-stealer." he shrugged, his sneer growing larger as Tomoka dropped her head, "... I'm not." she mumbled... she hoped to God she wasn't interfering with anyone's good relationship... she hoped to God...

She hardly noticed tears that stung her dry eyes at the very image of her coming between Ryoma and his faceless lover...

"So you are dating him."

"Why are you so obsessed with the idea that Ryoma-sama and I are _that_ way!" her throat felt dry, but her eyes were wet with tears that threatened to fall--but Tomoka wasn't about to break yet... she wasn't that weak...

Atobe's eyes narrowed down at the girl, who stood her ground unfazed by his scowl, "Idea? _Idea?_" he towered over her, a stretched shadow draped over Tomoka's smaller form as Atobe neared closer to the girl, "Only a fool--no... a _blind and deaf_ fool would not notice your incessant flirtation with Echizen Ryoma! ("FLIRT! Why I never--!") You think I wouldn't notice, Osakada? Do you take me for a fool to not see what's going on with Echizen and y--"

Tomoka screamed. Clasping hands over her ears she screamed protests, objections, and complaints; howling and stomping all over the earth as she knocked her head into Atobe's chest, "No! No! No! He doesn't love _me_ though!" she shrieked, face red and wet from tears, "It's Sakuno! It's always Sakuno! Why..." she drew in a deep breath, her forehead pressed against Atobe's cashmere sweater. She noticed that her hands were already gripping it hard enough to leave an ugly crease... but... it didn't matter... it wouldn't spoil the air around this unequaled character.

"Why is it always her? Because she's pretty, shy, and girly? I can be too! I can!" her head shot up, a crazed gleam in her eyes as a wild grin spread across her lips, "I can be shy... I can act girly with my hair and clothes and... and...--but I don't _want_ to. I don't want to act, I don't want to change..." she felt oddly spent... and her shoulders heavy.

"... why do you think that?"

She frowned, staring hard at the flawless face, "Think what?" she snapped.

Atobe sighed, running a hand through his hair and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling for a moment before coming back down to meet a childish, red face, "Think that this Sakuno is so much better... so what if she's pretty, shy, and girly? So what if your face is sharp, you're bold, and too loud?" Tomoka twitched. "... hmph. It's not an insult... don't take it the wrong way, it's not a compliment either."

She was already confused before tall, flashy, and handsome decided to comment. Now her thoughts were running in circles as she tried to focus, "What are you trying to say?" her eyes narrowed, jaws clenched stiffly, "You're getting really frustrating. My eyes are swollen, I have snot running down my nose, and this closet smells funny!"

Atobe scoffed, flicking his hair from his face with his usual arrogant air, "None of those complaints pertain to me. And it's not like being stuck in this unhygienic container with you either," he shot back calmly, not daring to raise his voice like a commoner... Atobe was above that.

But Tomoka was a normal girl. A normal girl that loved her family and her friends and had to work for the things she wanted, and she had jobs in life at her age. No one was about to wait her with hand and foot. Atobe didn't know what it was like to fall in love with someone that loved your best friend.

"Idiot," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "You don't understand anything." she had said it to put an impact on the other, but only got his eyes to roll, "I don't think I want to."

Tomoka grinned, looking up at the soft, gray eyes of the taller figure she leaned against, "But you should. Maybe I'll be the one to make you?" she giggled, half expecting Atobe to disgustingly push her away. But the boy didn't move, he craned his neck to stare up at the ceiling, "... Maybe. But then, I hope it's not."

"I hope so too."

**pqpq**

It was only a few minutes later until Sakuno had finally decided to open the door for them, Tezuka trailing behind her with a frown, "Osakada..." he started. Tomoka ran her palms over her shirt, then straightened, looking the stern tennis captain straight in the eye, "Sorry, Tezuka-senpai." she bowed her head and taking Sakuno's hand into her's she dashed off, not sparing both males another glance. Sakuno helplessly followed after her best friend with a confused expression, "Tomo-chan?"

Atobe stared at the departing figure, his face straight and eyes... looking at the girl who raised her arm and waved her hand in farewell, "You've really got some interesting first-years in Seigaku, ah Tezuka?"

The dusky-haired tennis captain frowned in bemusement.

The next day Atobe Keigo walked out of Seigaku with a smaller, pig-tailed figure next to him.

**End**

Huh, sorry for posting this up late Whitelilies. I didn't know what to do with a Atobe/Tomoka. I do hope I've got their characters down pretty well. Then the transition is really strange. I never had any of the beginning and opening parts when I was first writing this. All I had was Tomoka's _"'Why are you so obsessed with the idea that Ryoma-sama and I are that way!'"_ So it was really difficult to go on from there.


End file.
